Barakih
Barakih is a Hamalfite school of magic thought and theological reasoning. The school teaches that there's an ever present energy that endows the universe with an inner energy. This energy can be described as the source of life and various physical qualities given to the world. Barak - the core spiritual element of the school - flows through the universe on the whim of C'lestia and L'wna. Both gods - in the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha study of the power - are considered the focused source of Barak. At the same time however Barak may come from different sources, often referred to as Shaetenmaen Barak. Shaetenmaen Barak is studied as a source of evil power and was brought into greater light with the arrival of the Voldranian peoples and the obtrusive introduction of their magical schools, especially in the dabbling of and exploration of The Nether. The study of the Barakih school is often associated with sorcery and heresy in some minds due to its association of seeking to wield unnatural abilities. At the same time an understanding of Barak is a requirement in Magi education. The exact depth of its study is hotly debated and a catalyst in the formation of the Kharija school of Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabhism. Barakih has also sometimes been described as being akin to karma. Nature of Barak Barak is an inherent nature in all existence and can not be squandered out completely. Barak is often pursued through theological study due in part to its association with favor with the goddesses. Figures who are in close favor to C'lestia and L'wna may achieve a blessing of Barak. As such, the energy often has close associations with the devoutness of a person and his study and dedication to the gods and their message. It's believed that one can acquire small amounts of Barak in reading the Al-Amiliahu, a collection of stories and attributes to Mombadin and his revelations on the universe. Meditative rituals are also used in accumulating or seeking its blessing. In this nature Barak is most often argued as less a magical force and more a knowledge and passion for the goddesses. The measure of Barak a man has often correlating to his depth of study. It's association with education has as such evolved the belief that a teacher can pass Barak down to his students by wisening them to the nature of the Gods. Barak and Mombadin Unrelated to study the subject of revelation and the issuing of a large force of Barak on a person has been attributed to the existence of prophets. After his death Mombadin was the first to be studied as a change in the nature of Barak in how the goddesses use it. In the context of the prophet Mombadin his history of seizures were attributed to the pouring of a large amount of divine inspiration too him. Often abstract, Mombadin grew into the Barak he was given until he managed to obtain "Coherency" in his thoughts. His sparks and episodes of divine realization becoming less the ravings of a madman - as he was considered as a child - to a fortune teller and mystic, chosen by C'lestia and L'wna for whatever mission they had for him. Mombadin's deep pool of mystical prowess was said to grant him and his progeny a sense of foresight and ability to see into the future, or the finer details of the interwoven word. They were able to see its deeper meaning and nature to see through men. However as a side-effect the gradual diffusion of Mombadin's essence gradual contributed to his family becoming increasingly sterile towards the end. This interpretation of divine magic has lead to spiritual theorists to suggest the Barak in large quantities with a physically toxic power, if a spiritual liberator. Transmission The passing of studied knowledge is often the most widely regarded way of spreading Barak from person to person. Reading, meditating, or being in close proximity to a recognized saint or some sort of conduit of its power will grant one the innate abilities associated. In the case of Mombadin and his family it was believed simply being in the living presence of these figures allowed man to channel his inner enlightenment and become like him and closer to the gods. Shaetenmaen Barak Shatenmaen Barak is taught as the evil forced of Barak, corrupted either by some form of natural decay when a vessel of Barak is left to decay improperly. Or when the body's trapped soul and spiritual knowledge is devoured by the Shaetin, agents of Hell and the Netherworld. Though naturally weak, Shaetin can gain greater power and physical form by acquiring Barak and the souls of the departed. This has long inspired the practice of cremating bodies to release the soul and its Barak so it may ride to heaven on its life wisdom, fire is the only relieving force for one's body. Interest in the study and the nullification of the presence of Shaetenmaen Barak ramped up on the arrival of the Voldranians and their carrying over of their war with the "the Nether" was seen by the native Magi as an uneducated access and seeking of dangerous powers. Likewise their continuing experiments with otherworldly magic and its use continues to drive fear of inciting further destruction and contamination of the world of man. This environment provoked further exploration into the arts of nullification and it to adapt Barak and request the goddesses the capability to break any enchantments or the use of magic in their lands. Both to block the increasing influence of regional schools of magic, to counteract the presence and influence of Netheran materials, and to subvert any presence of other worldly demons. Nullifications The pressures and danger of the increasing growth of magic and the presence of 'otherworldly' Netheran material in the regional sphere inspired the exploration of using or inciting Barak as a defensive mechanism to block magic abilities. The result of the studies coming with an unlikely alliance with the pagan school of Sihiri - ritual - magic to express a want and request of some sort of blessing or enchantment through practiced and measured ritual or design. The result of research and study being the foundation of mural fractals that had a sapping effect on non-contained Barak or other energies by other names. The size, placement, or numbers of fractal tiles can determine their strength and pervasiveness in blocking teleportation, levitation, summoning, or physical manipulation or introduction of present or new presences. As introduced by Magi Rohan ibn-Mohad they can... "Douse the flames of magic, yet can not extinguish what was lit with the torch. They evaporate water manipulated by the demonic magics, yet can not lower a flood. They can guard the ground from an earthquake willed, but not steel a city against one naturally sent by the Goddesses. And they close shut the gates of movement between the planes and our own, sending the traveler to be incinerated by the Perfect Sister's glory or cast into a plane unknown. "They can protect the Mujahad from missiles of magic volume, but can not one crafted by hands. They have their discretion to balance the field, and to close the dams of passing the Barak of good as well as evil. The windows of the future are closed to even the wisest man and his eyes drawn to the present and to the math. That which flies of the Shaetin's breath is brought to a crash like a stone, or frozen immobile as if riding on a shallow shoal." Category:New VoldraniaCategory:Haisonuuna Category:Magic